1. Field of Art
The invention generally relates to a wireless identification system, and more specifically, to a player tracking system using wireless identification technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos and hotels constantly seek to enhance overall customer experience in order to improve business. By tracking a customer's spending and playing trends a casino can better personalize service to the customer. Traditionally, casinos and hotels utilize physical tracking systems including credit cards, guest room cards and casino player cards. Utilizing these devices, a casino/hotel can gain valuable information about a player's habits and develop marketing promotions, advertisements and reward programs to enhance the customer's experience.
Typically, a customer can obtain a player tracking card by providing basic contact and preference information to the casino/hotel. This information is used to establish a customer account linked to the player tracking card. The customer can use the card to makes purchases with the casino/hotel or to play casino games. Often, customers accumulate points in the linked account based on their spending and/or wagering. These points can later be redeemed for items such as room upgrades, free dinners or free game play. In some systems, players can deposit electronic funds into an account or establish a line of credit linked to the player tracking card. The card can then act like a debit card or credit line to provide funds for purchases or gaming.
There are several important disadvantages to the traditional player tracking systems. First, conventional player tracking systems rely on plastic cards using magnetic strip technology. The magnetic strips can wear down over time requiring that they be replaced. Second, in order for the casino to track any information, the player must insert the card into an electronic gaming machine and remember to remove it when finished. At staffed gaming tables, conventional tracking systems require that a player give his/her tracking card to the gaming staff that then manually enter information into the computer system. This is enough of an inconvenience that some players are discouraged from using tracking cards at all.
Another problem is that the casino is unable to gain any useful information about the player when the card is not being used. For example, the casino has no way of knowing if a customer stopped to look at a game, but chose not to play it. Thus, the casino is unable to provide targeting marketing, promotions or announcements to customers that are not currently gaming. The casino may miss valuable opportunities to up sell an offer or entice a non-player to begin wagering. Furthermore, the casino is unable to provide personalized service to the customer (e.g., drink delivery, food service, valet service, etc.) while the customer is not currently logged in to the player tracking system.
Yet another problem with traditional systems is that the tracking cards typically cannot be used for purposes other than gaming. For example, a casino/hotel guest may be given a separate card that acts as a room key and uses his/her own personal debit cards, credit cards or Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards for various transactions. This creates an inconvenience for the customer who must carry and manage multiple cards. In view of the deficiencies above, there is a need for an improved player tracking system that will allow casinos/hotels to provide improved customer service to its patrons.